


Rainbow Six: What Happens on Base, Stays on Base

by Mercinary501



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: This is a Rainbow Six Siege fiction exploring how the operators interact with each other in their natural environment with some of my favorite shipped couples mixed in. The story will tackle some serious topics at some points and at others it will be more lighthearted. There will be multiple graphic scenes of sex and intimacy so here is your "viewer discretion advised" warning now. Other than that, enjoy each chapter as I put them out!





	1. Spicing Up Training

“All designated operatives report to training in the VR room immediately.” A message repeats three times in a stern woman’s voice. Ten operators make there way to the simulation area and go to the rooms with their names on the plaque. Operatives from the South Korean 707th, FBI Swat, Spanish GEO, French GIGN, German GSG9, and Russian Spetsnaz reported to the simulation rooms. “These rooms look pretty high tech, Six must be serious about us training in a realistic setting.” A bald man in sunglasses says as he peeks inside one of the rooms. “Alex Ivanovici… this must be my designated room, Pulse.” A calm French man’s voice says from beside him. “I’ll get out of your way Doc.” The bald man replies to him. “Merci.” The french doctor replies as he opens the door and steps into the room. Another man comes running down the hall to the simulation area as his gear clunks around. “Sorry I’m a few minutes late. Got held up at the armory.” He says in an out of breath manner as he huffs. “It’s okay Jordan, at least you made it before Six started the simulation.” A small shy Asian woman says as she blushes and hides her face behind her electronic tablet. A raspy voiced Russian sniper interrupts. “I believe Six wants us to stick to code names during training hours, Dokkaebi.” Thermite gathers everyone around at their respective rooms and starts to brief them. “Listen up everyone, Six wants to see a good practice so let’s do this smart, clean, and quick. We need to show that we are not just an alpha team, but that we are THE alpha team to be called upon when crisis strikes. Good luck everyone.” He says and then dismisses them into their VR rooms. He looks over to the South Korean woman and whispers to her as they walk into their rooms. “Looks like we’re next door to each other, Grace.” She turns her head and her cheeks blush a salmon pink. “Good luck, my love.” She whispers back to him, receiving his warm smile as they retreat into the rooms.

Six gives the signal to the VR technicians to start the simulation and the rooms with the operatives go dark as they are strapped into their harnesses while the stand on a pad with the gravity rollers to simulate movement. “Operators, get ready to engage in a three hour training exercise. You must get through six different scenarios while working as a team. Five of you will start with one simulation, the other five will start on another. Upon completion of each simulation your teams will be mixed up and you will be grouped with members from the other fireteam.” Six says into the intercom microphone, explaining the exercise to the trainees. The operatives’ VR goggles power up and they see their starting locations. Thermite looks up at the large plane. “Air Force One…” He says astonished at the detail of the simulation as the fans in his room simulate the slight breeze on the runway. “Narrow passageways, a lot of cover. Perfect for me to take point.” Blitz adds on to what his squad leader was saying. As he looks around he notices his other squad members aren’t around and hears the radio static for a moment as a voice breaks trough. “Jackal checking in.” Ryad’s voice comes over the comms. A few more voices come across the radio. “Montagne checking in.” A mature french man’s voice says. “Dokkaebi checking in.” The South Korean woman, and Thermite’s secret lover, says as she is the final one to announce herself.

Blitz grabs Thermite by the shoulder and stops him as they approach the plane’s main forward stairs. “Want me to take point with Montagne?” He asks as they are gathered with the rest of the group. “Stack up, Blitz out front, Montagne behind him. You can use your flash shield to disorient and Montagne can keep us covered as we move in to eliminate the threats.” Thermite replies to him and the group stacks into their tactical formation. They all approach the plane, Blitz crouched and followed by Montagne, as Thermite, Jackal, and Dokkaebi form a triangular group. “On my count blow the charge.” Thermite commands the point man. Blitz nods his head in conformation as he sets up the charge on the door. “3...2...1… blow it!” The squad leader exclaims to the point man. Blitz pulls the detonator up to be visible and and makes sure the green light is lit, then clutches it tightly, triggering the charge. A small amount of det cord and primary explosive erupt through the wooden barricade. The squad moves into the front of the plane as the light smoke clears. “On the left, clear the office!” Thermite commands the team. Montagne splits off with Jackal as Dokkaebi and Thermite keep their weapons trained down the hallway. Jackal prepares to fire as Montagne moves into the small office, drawing fire from the enemy. As he slowly comes into the doorway, Jackal fires three rounds into the enemy target. “Threat neutralized!” Montagne shouts to him and then follows him back outside to the hall.

“We got a sitrep from Six, all enemy locations have been pinged on our cams. The camera will provide us with a multi floor image of the plane, these red dots indicate enemy locations in real time.” Thermite advises the group as they stack back up into formation. Dokkaebi grabs her tablet and unstraps it from her chest body armor. “I can pull up the cams on my tablet so that we have a larger image to go by.” She says as she activates the tablet and pulls up the picture. “Good thinking, Dokk...” Blitz replies to her as he reloads his pistol. “On your command, squad leader.” The German man continues. The group pushes through the plane as he motions forward, taking out all enemies and threats in their way. After an agonising forty-five minutes they clear enough of the plane to extract the virtual hostage, passing the simulation. Six’s voice comes over the intercom. “Great teamwork out there blue squadron. Very good leadership on your part Thermite, and synergizing with the team very impressive.” She says as she monitors the simulated training missions. “Thank you Madam Six.” The squad leader replies as they wait for the next simulation to start. Their next mission starts up, a few member of the team switched out with others from orange squadron. The tema breezes through an elimination mission in no time, a short ten minutes. Six notices how well Thermite and Dokkaebi are working together and decides to pair them up for the remainder of the training. After two hours they get to their fifth mission, a simple bomb defusal mission.

Thermite instructs the team to drone out the biker bar to find the bomb. They locate the objectives and approach the building, intending to breach from multiple levels and rooms. Doc and Kapkan move in through the garage and drop down into the connecting tunnel. “This reminds me of Beslan, heavily fortified, tons of explosives all over.” The shrouded Russian man says in a low voice as they destroy the wired explosives in the tunnel one by one. “Twas a tragedy of the highest magnitude.” Doc replies to him as he assists in destroying the cell phone detonated bombs. “It was, but you know how they train us in the Spetsnaz. Get the job done by any means necessary.” Kapkan rebuttals his humanitarian partnered operator. “It is a shame your people do not put a higher value on human life.” Doc continues with his criticism of the Russian unit. Kapkan grows slightly irritated with his squadmate and snaps at him. “Can we just get these things defused and leave politics to the director!?” Doc nods his head in agreement as he continues to work at defusing the explosives. “I am sorry for the harsh criticism, I know you have a lot of patriotism for your homeland. I meant no disrespect by it Maxim.” He says as he defuses one of the nitro cells, the blinking red light snuffing itself out. Elsewhere, Pulse breaks through the kitchen area and opens up his cardiac sensor and scans the floor with it. He holds his finger to his mic to activate it and calls across the radio. “Doc, Kap, you have seven hostiles in the armory. “Noted, comrad.” Kapkan replies as they have finished defusing the cell phone explosives and head towards the main bomb objectives. Upstairs Thermite and Dokkaebi broke open the window of the gym and sweep through the floor for hostiles. “Looks like things are empty up here.” She says to her squad leader as they approach the bedroom. “You see that through the cracks? Those are hostiles inside.” He replies to her as the move in to set up a breach point. “I’ll take point, Grace.” Thermite says to her as he sets up a breach charge on the door. He activates the charge and it blows a hole in the door as they move in. As he takes shots at a target a hidden enemy hits him in the jaw with their rifle, knocking him on the ground. Dokkaebi takes out the target her squad leader and lover was originally aiming at and then takes aim at the White Mask that is standing over him preparing to fire. With two quick pulls of the trigger she sends two .308 caliber rounds into the target’s chest, killing them. She rushes over to help him up and he grabs his .45 caliber handgun from it’s holster and fires at another target that comes through the open door, putting four shots into the chest of the attacker.

“Let’s get you up and have a look at that cheek.” She says as she grabs his arm and pulls him up, leveraging herself as she anchors her feet against the heavy dresser. He rubs his left cheek and jaw as she walks him over to have a seat on the edge of the bed. “That looks pretty badly bruised, might wanna get checked out to see if it is fractured.” She says concerned as she moves his hand out of the way and lightly holds his head still by his chin. “I’ll be fine Grace, it’s just a bruise. Nothing more, nothing less.” He says as he looks up to her as she is leaning over him. She smiles softly to him as she her cheeks blush again. “This seems so… well it seems so fitting.” Her eyes twinkle nervously as she sees a smile appear on his face. “Grace, you’re always so tender and loving towards me. Do you think tonight is the night?” He asks her in a calm collected manner as her examines his cheek. “The night for what, Jordan?” She asks as her mind is focused more on the mission at hand. He looks up into her twinkling eyes as he responds to her with a bit of subtlety in his voice.

“You know what I’m talking about.” With a sudden realization of what he means she blushes shyly and hides her face with her hands. “Jordan, we’re in a mission right now.” Her voice nervous and naive as she answers him. He grabs her waist lightly, caressing her hips as he pulls her closer and leans in to kiss her lips softly. “Ssshhh, just give in Grace.” He whispers warmly to her as he breaks away from their kiss. “Tonight, after training ends.” She replies to him as she acts all innocent, bowing her head and twiddling her fingers behind her back. Out of nowhere he disappears from the simulation, having taken off his visor. He walks next door into her room and pulls her VR visor off of her gently. “Jordan!? What are you doing in here?” She whispers nervously to him.”Like I said, just give in.” His voice alluring her as his gaze draws her close. As he kisses her a feeling of euphoria rushes over her and she melts into his arms. “Oh Jordan, you’re so… so… dominant.” She says with a smile as she blushes bright red. He returns the smile as he picks her up and carries her to a small black leather reclining chair. He sits her down as he is kissing down her neck passionately, nibbling on her earlobe lightly just how she likes. “Jordan, what if we get caught?” She asks as she squirms happily. “That’s what makes this so fun.” He answers back with a grunt as he feels her legs wrap around his waist.

As her legs anchor themselves around his waist her feet lock together, binding him in her grasp as her calves rub against his lower ribs. “Grace…” He moans in lust as he breaks away from kisses her tender lips deeply. “What is it, Jordan?” Her words followed by a faint gasp for air as she is feeling a warm sensation in her body and breathing heavily unprepared for what will come next. “Nothing just… can’t stop saying your name.” He says in a low heavy breathed voice as his hands caress her cheeks. She blushes, madly in love with him, as his face approaches hers. As they kiss deep and passionately he grabs the straps on the shoulders of his tactical vest to loosen them, and then does the same to the straps near his waist. He grunts as he lifts the fully loaded vets off of himself and tosses it onto the ground beside them. “Jordan, please be gentle, it’s my first time.” She says nervously as her voice trembles in anticipation. Jordan’s lips perk a light smile as he nods his head once forward slowly. “Of course Grace, I’ll be gentle.” His low longing voice answers back as his hands rest along her shoulders and massage her upper arms. Her eyes twinkle as she nods her head in affirmation while he leans in and kisses her forehead. Jordan pulls away for a moment as his hands trail her sides down to her hips. She feels the warmth of his palms emanating through her thin pants and to her skin. Jordan’s fingertips curl around the waistband of her pants as he starts to slowly pull them off. As his hands scrape against the leather of the chair she lifts her rear up so that he can continue. He moves out from between her legs, pulling her pants to her knees and then crawling back between them as he rubs her thighs firmly to make her feel comfortable.

Nervously but cutely she bites her lower lip as his warm hands work their way towards her groin. She relaxes into the chair and shivers as a chill runs up her spine. Gently, he reaches her lace panties and his fingers lightly run along the curves of her wet eager lips and up towards her navel with a light groan. “Jordan that tickles.” Her voice moans with a slight giggle. He cracks a smirk-like smile as he runs his left hand up her shirt and over her nearly flat abdominal muscles. “Jordan why are you-” She starts to ask as he places his right hand index finger to her lips to hush her. “To stimulate your whole body.” He replies as his left hand, under her shirt, gropes right breast lightly. She reacts with a full bodied shake as she wasn’t expecting the sensation. Jordan back off again and dips his head between her legs. With his right hand he pulls her black lace panties aside, revealing her wet glistening pink. “You’re already so wet.” His voice calls up to her from between her legs. “I can’t help it, I feel warm and fuzzy inside.” She replies to him as she squirms a bit more trying to relax. He rests his head against her thigh, opposite from his right hand. He sticks his tongue out and strokes it upward between her glistening pussy lips. She squeals in surprise and pleasure as his tongue continues to work its way around her lips and clit. Her body convulses and shudders in ecstasy as he is stunned by his natural loving talent.

As he finishes up his passionate feasting on her a strand of saliva hanging off his lip and her pussy breaks while he pulls away and unbuckles his belt. The metal scraping of his belt causes her to feel tingly in anticipation. As he finishes unbuckling his pants he grabs his copper zipper and slides it down to the base of his cargo pants. He reaches into his pants and pulls his partially erect shaft and balls through the fly of his cotton boxers. Her eyes widen as she props herself up with her elbows behind her lower back. “Oh my… Jordan, how big is-” She is interrupted again by him. “Ten and a half inches length, six inches girth.” He answers her before she has finished asking her question. Her jaw drops as she examines his limp shaft. “That can’t possibly fit inside me.” Her voice inflecting with her concern. He grabs her hand and pulls it to feel his shaft. “See that’s not so bad, is it?” She shakes her head no as she feels her way around the first and only cock she has ever seen. He grabs her pants and pulls his arms behind his back, pulling her pants from her knees completely off of her. As her hand retreats and rests on her stomach he takes a few short steps around the chair, pushing down on it, and causing it to reclining back. His cock hangs beside her head as it rests on the edge of the leather.  
Her eyes oogle at his meaty member as she decides how she should tackle arousing such a mighty thing. She playfully opens her mouth as she grabs his limp shaft in her hand and pulls it up to rest across her face. “Wow, it’s as long as my face.” She says as his shaft rests across the side of her face. “Well what are you waiting for, go ahead.” He answers back to her as his cock twitches and starts to slowly erect further. Hearing his words she relaxes her head back against the chair and opens her mouth, slipping his cock between her tender lips. Her tongue reaches over the head of his shaft as she bobs her head back and forth, sucking his cock upside down. Jordan groans and grunts as he feels her small tongue working him up as he becomes fully erect. “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up.” He moans lightly as he grips the edges of the leather chair tightly between his fingers. She does as he requests and continues to suck his meaty cock as she lays back. He grabs her braids as he pulls her head towards his groin with each bobbing movement of her head. Grace’s hands grip his shaft and balls as she squeezes gently to stimulate him. Jordan feels her hand gripping and twisting counterclockwise around his shaft as she lightly and roughly squeezes his balls with the other. “Shit if you keep that up you’re not even gonna get to the main attraction.” He grunts as his legs tighten up while he tries to hold back the building pressure.

Grace playfully extracts his cock from her mouth as a wet “bopping” sound rolls off her lips. “Well, I do wanna feel your intimate side.” She says as she fixes her glasses to be centered again. Jordan smiles and leans down to softly kiss her lips. Then I shan't keep you waiting.” His voice alluring and rugged as he speaks. She spreads her legs to each side, resting them on the armrests of the firm chair. He walks back in front of her as he grabs her hips and pull her slightly closer, his cockbrushing between her lips and stroking over her clit. “Jordan, stop teasing already.” She moans as her body quivers, longing for his body to become one with hers. Jordan smirks as he looks into her eyes, grabbing his cock, and guiding it inside her as he slowly thrusts himself inside her. He lets out a mighty grunt as his hands slide up her thighs to her hips. Feeling his large member breaching her walls, Grace moans with a slight squeal. “Jordan!” She yelps as she feels his chest while he slowly and intimately thrusts his hips. “What is it, Grace?” He asks as his voice has a faint lustful growl. Grace pulls her glasses off and collapses them as she hands them to him. “Can you sit these aside, I wanna see you with my natural eyes.” Jordan accepts the glasses from her and sits them on a nearby rolling cart next to the simulation rig.

Jordan and Grace passionately make love to each other in her room for nearly twenty-five minutes while their fellow operatives are in the surrounding rooms partaking in their training, as director Six watches from the monitors in her control room. As Six flips through the camera feed she notices Jordan’s room is empty and continues scrolling through the camera feed to find him. As she scrolls past the feed to Grace’s room she sees something that looks out of place and scrolls back. “What in the hell!?” She says out loud while raising her voice a bit, inflecting both anger and surprise. Six turns on the room’s microphone to listen in and hears them both moaning in ecstasy as he is on top of her thrusting himself a bit harder than earlier. Jordan kisses Grace’s neck so much as he clutches her in his arms. “Mmmnnn are you ready for it, Grace?” His voice longing to release the building pressure in his groin. She bites her lower lip as she drapes her hands on his shoulders. “Please?” She moans innocently as she feels him start to thrust his hips harder. A squeal comes from her and intense grunts from him as he is fast approaching climax. In the control room, Six watches the remainder of what happens with a stern serious scowl. Jordan grips her hips tightly and arches his back as his cock flushes his warm thick load inside he as he growls orgasmically. As she feels the sudden heat inside her she clutches her legs around him and pulls him as close to her as she can, hoping not to spill his seed. At the same time she lets out a high pitched cry as she orgasms with him, her sticky juices lathering his cock. They both breath heavily as Jordan rests for a moment, hovered over her. Her hands caress his jawline as she leans up and kisses him. “I love you, Jordan Trace.” She murmurs breathlessly. “And I love you, Grace Nam.” He reciprocates to her while his chest heaves.

The session end buzzer sounds and the light by the door changes from red to green. “Looks like training is over, we better get dressed before the others are unrigged.” He says as he gets off of her, his cock slipping back out, and dragging a white trail of fluid. “You’re right, we wouldn’t want the others to find out we were… well ‘doing it’ on right in front of them.” She replies as she grabs her panties and pants to put them back on. Jordan grabs his belt and flak jacket tactical vest to suit back up and sneaks back in his room. The group of ten comes out of their rooms one after another. Kapkan comes out of his room while stretching his arms. “That was a hell of a simulation if I ever seen one.” The Russian man says in his accented voice. Jackal looks over at Thermite and sees how much he is sweating. That really put you through the ringer didn’t it, Jordan?” Ryad asks him with a slight chuckle. Jordan looks over at him with a calm collected mind and lies to him. “Yeah, I guess you could say it was a little out of the ordinary from our normal training.” As the operatives prepare to head to the mess hall Six’s voice comes over the base intercoms. “Jordan Trace and Grace Nam, report to my office immediately.” Her stern voice frightens Grace as she fears that they have been found out. Jordan looks over to her reassuringly. “Welp, you heard her Grace. We better get there and see what she wants.” He says to her. Their fellow operatives and friends start to head back and the two of them can hear Jackal’s voice in the distance. “Ooo they’re in trouble.” Ryad teases as he walks away with the others.

Grace looks to Jordan for comfort with a nervous gaze as they head to the director’s office. “I hope we aren’t in trouble Jordan…” Her voice quakes between trembling and faintness. “Don’t worry Grace, if we are I’ll make sure you don’t take the heat for it.” He answers back as they make their way through the corridors of the large military facility. “No Jordan, I can’t let you hold all the blame for this.” She fires back at him with concern in her voice. “Fine, we can take the blame equally.” He says with a slight sigh. As the two of them approach the office Grace gulps nervously. Jordan knocks on the door and Six deactivates the lock. The door slowly and eerielly swings opens. “Jordan, Grace, please come in.” The director’s voice calls to them with a subtle touch of unpleasantry. The two step into the room and stand attentively in front of the desk as the door closes behind them. “Either of you care to tell me what this is about?” Six asks them as she grabs a remote and turns on the screen behind her desk, the recorded footage of their sexual encounter playing.

Grace’s fears had been realized as the screen blips up with the video feed. After ten seconds Six shuts it off and scowls at them with a serious gaze. Grace struggles to hold everything in and as she is about to crack Jordan speaks up. “It was my idea Madam Director, Grace and I have been seeing each other in secret for six months now. If you’re going to punish anyone, punish me.” He says with clarity and conviction. “Jordan!?” Grace exclaims as they had already agreed to take the blame together. “No, Grace please, this is all on me, Madam Director if you would like to punish me I will gladly repent for the violation of rules.” Jordan intervenes again. Six’s eyebrow raises in surprise at how honest he is about their relationship. “Is that right? You see I knew you were a good choice as a squad leader, you’re honest, and I appreciate honesty. What I don’t appreciate is my operatives sneaking off during training to have ‘a good time’.” Her voice inflicts with her anger and seriousness. “It won’t happen again Madam Director.” Jordan answers firmly to their commanding officer. “I know it won’t, because if it does the both of you will be demoted to desk jockeys of the lowest rank in your respective countries and you’ll spend the rest of your military careers as pencil pushers.” She replies to him intimidatingly as she threatens the both of them. “If you’re gonna have an intimate relationship, have it on your own time, not my training. You two are dismissed.” Jordan and Grace both nod in affirmation and then head to the mess hall for lunch with the rest of their unit.


	2. Secrets Emerge

A few days had passed since the incident had happened between the director and the operatives. Both Grace and Jordan try to go back to their usual behaviour around their colleagues while keeping the relationship secret. However, Grace dreads the thought of someone ever seeing the tape that Six had copied to hold against them as leverage. In his room, Jordan sees the time, 6:30pm. “I wonder if Grace is ready for dinner…” He says to himself as he thinks out loud. “The least I can do is clean myself up a bit and take her somewhere nice.” His verbal thoughts continue as he goes to his closet to pick out something to wear. He picks out a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve button down, and a leather-brown Carhartt jacket. Once he finishes changing he heads to the bathroom, slicking his greying brown hair and trimming his quickly growing beard down to stubble. Finally he dries his face with a towel and heads out of his quarters, grabbing his keys and wallet, then he sets off to her room.

Upon his arrival to her room he raises his hand to knock on her door. As his hand approaches her door, the door opens, and she steps out. “Oh Jordan, what a pleasant surprise.” Jordan smiles as he steps aside so that she may come out of her quarters. “Well I thought I would see if you wanted to grab dinner off base, like a date.” He replies to her confidently as he extends the invitation. “That sounds lovely, but what will the others think?” She asks as she tilts her head curiously. “We can just tell them that we were having a friendly dinner, colleague to colleague.” He reassures her as she closes and locks her door with a small silver key. The two of them head off base, registering their signout at the main gate and walking to the lot where the cars are parked. Jordan hops into the driver seat and starts the ignition. “You feel up to something a bit more upscale?” He asks as he backs out of the parking space and shifts the SUV into drive. “What did you have in mind, babe?” She asks as she brushes her hair, having not worn her hat out. “I know a great Irish place nearby, it’s family owned and authentic.” He recommends to her as he maneuvers out of the parking lot and onto the street. She turns on the radio as he leaves the lot. 

“Such a lovely sounding song.” Grace says with a smile as she turns the volume up slightly. Jordan smirks in amusement as he accelerates down the highway towards town. “You really like the song?” He asks slightly surprised she would be interested in the music. She tries to appear perky and interested as he describes the music to her. “Well I’m not too sure you would like their other music, Grace.” He says as they are nearing town. “Why wouldn’t I Jordan, if it sounds anything like this I’m sure I would enjoy it.” Her voice enthusiastic and excited. Jordan chuckles lowly to himself. “Most of their music is in the hard rock and metal category, it’s what you might call a bit aggressive.” He responds to her as they slow down, rolling up on the diner. “Maybe I could give it a listen on the way back to base?” She asks as he parallel parks the dark SUV in front of the diner. “I think I know just the thing, but first, let’s get some dinner.” He answers back as he shuts off the ignition and gets out of the car to grab the door for her.

“Thank you Jordan.” She says as he takes her hand and closes the door behind her. Their finger interlock as they hold hands, his firm grip squeezing her hand gently, as they walk inside and take a seat by the window. The diner is dimly lit by the tabletop candlelight. A waiter comes over and hands them two menus. Both of them look over the menu with the minimal light that is emanating from the candles. “Order whatever you would like, Grace. It’s on me.” He says as the waiter approaches with their beverages, a tea for her and a coffee for Jordan. The waiter asks the couple for their order as he pulls out a pad and pen. “I’ll have the boxty.” Grace says to the man and she waits to hand him the menu. “And for you, sir?” The waiter asks Jordan. “I’ll take an order of coddle.” He answers the waiter as he jots down the order. The two of them hand their menus to him and wait for him to return with their food. “So Grace, how have you been since the other day?” Jordan asks her curiously, trying to figure out why she has been so hesitant lately. Reluctantly she answers him honestly. “I’m scared Jordan, what if the director splits us up so that we don’t compromise our mission objectives?” He grabs her hands in his, softly massaging across her palms. “Grace don’t worry about the what-ifs. Worry about the here and now. It does you no good to be so anxious in our line of work.” His voice reassuring and smooth.

The two of them talk things over for ten more minutes and they see their waiter returning with the food. “One coddle for you sir, and a boxty for the misses.” He says to the couple as he places the plates on the table. The two of them dig into their meals and eat, conversing about their days and their plans for the rest of the night. As they finish eating their food Grace leans across the table. “Thank you for dinner Jordan, it was truly a treat.” She says and then kisses him tenderly on the lips. Outside the diner, their colleagues Alexsandr and Lera, are walking by. “Hold up, is that who I think it is!?” The Russian man very surprised by what he is seeing. Lera grabs his arm and tugs it a bit. C’mon, we can talk to them about it later but right now we need to head back to base. You’ve been drinking too much big guy, hand over the keys.” The Russian woman answers back to him as she pats him on the chest. Alexsandr reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys, handing them to her. Lera walks him to the car, keeping him steady as they walk down the sidewalk. The two Russian operatives drive back to the base and head to the mess hall to mingle with the others. Jordan and Grace pay their bill and hold hands as they walk back to the car parked nearby.

Jordan opens her door and closes it behind her, then hops into the driver seat. “So what song did you want to try listening to?” He asks as he shows her his phone’s music library with all of the band’s music. “What about this one?” She asks as she points to a track. The song fades in, to the sound of an erie bell and brass instruments as the bass drum kicks in. “Sounds mysterious so far.” She says intrigued and attentive as she smiles. The guitar riff kicks in and the car’s volume increases tremendously, frightening her. Jordan quickly turns it back down to a manageable volume. “Sorry about that Grace, I should’ve remembered to turn it down before starting a song that was so loud.” He apologizes as he maneuvers out of the parking space. Grace regains her composure and leans her head on him as he drives. “It’s okay, it was my mistake.” She says with an exhausted sigh, her hand patting him on the shoulder. As the two of them drive they quietly listen to the music and hum along until they return back to the base.

“That certainly was a nice dinner.” She says happily as she gets out of the borrowed SUV. Jordan smiles as he locks it up and closes the storage garage door behind them. “Well I am glad you had a good time, Grace.” His voice warm and sincere. She smiles as her eyes glimmer from the sight of him. Jordan takes her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and walking with her back to the main building. “Jordan what if the others see us?” Her voice nervously shaking. “Let them, we are together on our time, not Six’s.” He says confidently as they make their way to the building. Reluctantly and hesitantly she agrees with an affirmative nod of the head and she tries to be confident.

Meanwhile inside, Lera and Alexsandr are talking to the others about what they seen while they were in town. “I tell you comrade, I seen them kissing with my own two eyes.” The Russian man drunkenly explains with a slight burp. Dominic “Bandit” Brunsmeier laughs as he believes his squad mate to be telling a drunken tale. “And you seen them, kissing… with your blurry vision!?” He continues with a hysterical laugh. Lera interrupts in the conversation. “No it’s true, I seen it too and I’ve had only one drink.” Dominic’s laugh subsides and he takes a moment to catch his breath. “You’re serious, you’re not just pulling some big joke over us.” Suddenly the two of them walk by holding hands and the group watches them all the way to their nearby rooms. “Goodnight Grace, sleep tight.” His voice low and somber as he gives her a kiss while leaning inside her room door. “Goodnight Jordan.” Grace’s expression both of blush and nervousness. She closes the door as he starts to head back to his room in the opposite direction and the squad has perplexed expressions. “How did he- and how did they become-” Dominic says as he scratches his head in confusion. Alexsandr grabs him by the shoulder. “We answer those questions by getting him drinking!” Dominic looks at him while trying to keep a straight face. “You just want an excuse to drink more.” His laugh hardly being contained. “Hey! That may be true, but it’s also true that I think it’s an opportunity to answer your questions…” Alexsandr’s voice fades out as he passes out on the table, his head smacking the table with a loud thump. “What a fuckin’ alcoholic.” Dominic laughs hysterically after hearing the thud of Alexsandr’s head. “C’mon, we should probably get the big guy to his room.” Seamus “Sledge” Cowden says with a sigh.  
Three of them get up to help carry him back to his room. Seamus takes his right arm, Craig “Blackbeard” Jensen grabs his left arm, and Shuhrat “Fuze” Kessikbayev grabs his legs. They carry Alexsandr back to his room, Lera opens the door for them, and they take him inside to toss him on his bed. “Do you think he’ll feel that?” Craig asks sarcastically as they are headed out. Shuhrat looks back for a moment. “Eh, probably not.” He says with a chuckle as they close the door behind them. “So why do you have a key to Alexsandr’s quarters?” Seamus asks Lera with a curious raise of the brow as they head back to the mess hall. Lera, caught off guard lies about her reasoning. “You see what we just had to do, that’s why. When he drinks he usually ends up on the floor before we even make it through the hall, and I’m surely not waking anyone up in the middle of the night to help drag him to his room.” Seamus rubs his chin in question. “All by yourself?” He asks as they approach the mess hall door. “It’s simple enough to drag him into his room and flop him up on the bed.” She replies as she walks through the double doors. In her head, Lera knows exactly why her squadmate is asking such questions. “He knows… about me and Alexsandr, but maybe with those two (Jordan and Grace) being open with their relationship… maybe Seamus will blow it off.” She says to herself in thought.

Seamus sees the group has mostly dispersed and only a few remain. “Why don’t you all head to bed, we’ve had a long day.” He says as he grabs his mask from the table and his hammer from the ground. “And what about you?” Dominic asks as he stretches his arms. “I have a meeting with director Six, she wants to talk to me about a promotion.” The Scottish man replies to the German. He holsters the hammer securely on his back and heads down the hall to go see the director. The rest of the group gathers their things and head to their designated quarters. As he approaches the director’s office he hears her dismiss the guards by the door. He watches them leave as he steps inside. “Madam Director…” His voice calls to her desk. Six spins her chair around and looks at him. “Seamus ‘Sledge’ Cowden… do you know why I have called you to my office?” She asks as he stands attentively. “Some sort of promotion, Madam Director.” He answers back affirmatively. “Not just any promotion Cowden, the biggest promotion of your career-” She stands up and walks out from behind her desk. “I want you to be my successor. Should anything happen to me or after my retirement, you will take the reigns as leader of the Rainbow unit.” Seamus is stunned at what he has just heard. “Why me, Madam Director?” She grabs two glasses and a bottle of aged scotch. “You have demonstrated outstanding leadership skills and an impressive record of decision making choices. Here, have a drink, you deserve it.” She says as she pours the scotch into two glasses and hands one to him.

“Is there some sort of paperwork I need to sign?” He asks as he accepts the glass from her. “There’s some paperwork at my desk, let me go grab it for you.” Her voice has a hint of desire and attitude as she walks to the expensive desk and bends over, her tight business casual pencil skirt bulging with the shape of her ass. “I have some stipulations though before I hand you the paperwork and we make things official.” Seamus raises his brow as he sees her slightly turn to look back at him. “What kind of stipulations?” He asks as he crosses his arms. The director starts to unbutton her blouse and a black lace lingerie bra is revealed as the lace frill pops out. “I need to know I can rely on my successor to get the job done, so I’m gonna need you to show me you have what it takes.” She says as she struts towards him and rubs her hands against his chest firmly. “So c’mon Cowden, show me how a ‘Scottie’ gets the job done, unless you’re not up to the job after all...” Her words seductive and demanding as they roll off her tongue, her hands worshiping his chest and shoulders.


End file.
